


Chat Mayhem

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Chatlogs, Comedy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein chat ensues, and mayhem follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> What would happen when the Guardians (plus Dino) participate in online chat. My pathetic attempt at humour. :P Slight 8059 and D18. Oh, and there are a lot of typos. SORRY.

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** All the guardians + Dino.  
 **Rating:** PG, for cursing?  
 **Notes:** What would happen when the Guardians (plus Dino) participate in online chat. My pathetic attempt at humour. :P Slight 8059 and D18. Oh, and there are a lot of typos. SORRY.

10thvongola has entered the room.  
smokingbomb has entered the room.  
baseballluvr has entered the room.  
 **10thvongola:** my screenname...  
 **smokingbomb:** Y-YOU DON'T LIKE IT? I'M SORRY! I JUST THOUGHT THAT ONE WOULD FIT YOU!  
 **10thvongola:** ah, no, it's fine  
 **baseballluvr:** hello??  
 **10thvongola:** hey, yamamoto (: where are the others?  
 **smokingbomb:** Wait, let me invite them.  
 **baseballluvr:** hahaha gokudera's pink  
 **smokingbomb:** My name is NOT in pink.  
 **baseballluvr:** it is in mine!  
 **smokingbomb:** I don't care.  
 **baseballluvr:** what color is mine?  
cowprints has entered the room.  
totheextreme has entered the room.  
deathbite has entered the room.  
pin3appl3s has entered the room.  
 **smokingbomb:** SHUT UP, BASEBALL FREAK.  
 **deathbite:** ......  
 **10thvongola:** huh. that's everyone? guys, i just wanted to ask something...  
 **deathbite:** Who the hell disturbed me for this useless conference.  
 **totheextreme:** HIBARI IS PISSED TO THE EXTREME!!11  
 **pin3appl3s:** Boss, Mukuro-sama has a question...  
 **10thvongola:** yes?  
 **pin3appl3s:** He wants to know why your screenname is so unoriginal.  
 **10thvongola:** uh...  
 **smokingbomb:** Tell him to fuck off.  
 **pin3appl3s:** ....  
 **pin3appl3s:** Mukuro-sama is not pleased with that answer.  
 **baseballluvr:** seriously what color is my name??  
deathbite has left the room.  
 **totheextreme:** should I invite Hibari back? :-D  
 **10thvongola:** probably not a good idea...  
deathbite has entered the room.  
deathbite has left the room.  
deathbite has entered the room.  
deathbite has left the room.  
deathbite has entered the room.  
 **deathbite:** Who the hell keeps inviting me back here.  
 **10thvongola:** w..who's inviting hibari back?  
 **totheextreme:** not me.  
 **smokingbomb:** No.  
 **baseballluvr:** i don't know how to invite  
 **cowprints:** GYAHAHAHAHA  
 **pin3appl3s:** Lambo, then...  
 **10thvongola:** lambo's name is such a blinding color...  
deathbite has left the room.  
 **smokingbomb:** He can just fucking decline the invitation when it comes.  
 **totheextreme:** HIBARI IS CLUELESS TO THE EXTREME. :))  
 **10thvongola:** hey, dino-san's here... let me invite him  
10thcavallone has entered the room.  
 **pin3appl3s:** Mukuro-sama has the same question for Dino...  
 **10thcavallone:** Hey! (:  
 **baseballluvr:** yo!  
 **10thcavallone:** How come nobody has invited Kyoya? Let me.  
 **10thvongola:** wait, no!  
deathbite has entered the room.  
 **deathbite:** ....................  
 **10thcavallone:** Kyoya!  
 **deathbite:** Stop. Inviting. Me. Here.  
 **smokingbomb:** You know you can fucking decline it, right?  
 **deathbite:** Decline?  
 **smokingbomb:** Yes. The invitation. Just fucking decline it.  
 **deathbite:** I see no such thing.  
 **cowprints:** dshfgsdhjgf  
 **cowprints:** dsjhfskdjfkfhgsdjhfg!  
 **cowprints:** BUTTOMSMAAAAAAAAASH@#@SAS  
 **smokingbomb:** SHUT UP.  
 **10thvongola:** ...lambo can read and type well for someone his age.  
 **deathbite:** Why don't I see anything about declining?  
 **smokingbomb:** Somebody must have changed your settings.  
 **10thcavallone:** Not me.  
 **10thcavallone:** ........GTG!  
10thcavallone has left the room.  
 **deathbite:** Idiots.  
deathbite has left the room.  
 **10thvongola:** anyway.  
 **10thvongola:** i just wanted to ask if nobody got injured after the sky battle? and if anybody has seen reborn?  
 **cowprints:** dskfdsjhfjkhsdg  
 **10thvongola:** ...and where lambo is, because there's only one computer in my house.  
 **totheextreme:** he's in haru's house, with that chinese kid. kyoko told me they'd sleep there.  
 **10thvongola:** thanks.  
 **baseballluvr:** sorry. i'm not really interested to be in a relationship right now. (:  
 **10thvongola:** huh?  
 **smokingbomb:** WTF?  
 **pin3appl3s:** ...wrong window, Yamamoto...  
 **baseballluvr:** oops! sorry!  
 **smokingbomb:** YOU CAN'T EVEN SWITCH WINDOWS RIGHT?  
 **baseballluvr:** I'm not used to this...  
 **10thvongola:** .......  
 **10thvongola:** so nobody was injured?  
 **smokingbomb:** No, tenth. :D  
 **baseballluvr:** how do i switch windows? this girl keeps iming me but i cant click her window...  
 **smokingbomb:** Just block her, baseball freak.  
baseballluvr has left the room.  
 **totheextreme:** octopus head is jealous.  
 **pin3appl3s:** Mukuro-sama thinks so, too.  
 **smokingbomb:** WHAT?  
baseballluvr has entered the room.  
 **baseballluvr:** the net disconnected, i think  
 **10thvongola:** wb, yamamoto  
 **smokingbomb:** WHO IS JEALOUS?  
 **baseballluvr:** what is wb  
 **totheextreme:** GOKUDERA IS JEALOUS TO THE EXTREME  
 **cowprints:** JEALOUZSJEALOUS  
 **cowprints:** haruchan and kyokocchan says hi  
 **cowprints:** and foreheadgirl  
 **cowprints:** IPINHIT MEEEEE  
 **10thvongola:** kyoko-chan?  
 **10thvongola:** kyoko-chan!  
 **cowprints:** Hi, everyone. ^^ ~ Kyoko  
 **cowprints:** TSUNAAAAAAAAAAA - Haru  
 **totheextreme:** Kyoko, mom wants me to tell you to get the groceries  
 **baseballluvr:** why is gokudera jealous?? iwth who?  
 **cowprints:** You're lying, oniisan! I heard her tell you that!  
 **smokingbomb:** I AM NOT JEALOUS.  
 **smokingbomb:** I'M LEAVING NOW.  
smokingbomb has left the room.  
 **10thvongola:** .....  
 **cowprints:** kyoko and haru says i have to sleep now!  
 **totheextreme:** TIME FOR MY EVENING WORKOUT  
 **cowprints:** DON'T OVERDO IT, ONIISAN  
 **totheextreme:** yeah, yeah  
totheextreme has left the room.  
baseballluvr has left the room.  
 **pin3appl3s:** Goodnight, boss.  
pin3appl3s has left the room.  
 **cowprints:** Good night, Tsuna. (: - Kyoko, Haru, Lambo and I-pin  
 **10thvongola:** night!  
cowprints has left the room.  
10thvongola has left the room.  
baseballluvr has entered the room.  
 **baseballluvr:** hello?

 

 


End file.
